The Heart Behind The Badge
by rsb57
Summary: Three men in an alley linked by trust. Bernie's POV in the episode THE FIX.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE STARSKY AND HUTCH FRANCHISE. THE FOLLOWING IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT ONLY.**

**I surprised myself when this story first grabbed me. I never thought I would want to do a story based on The Fix. The alley scene has always intrigued me. I put myself in Bernie's shoes and really wanted to know what he saw.**

**I can't always stop those ideas that take up residence in my imagination. I thank you for taking the time to read this story.**

**TYDBTYDBTYDBTYDB**

**THE HEART BEHIND THE BADGE**

They'd all been alerted to keep their eyes open for a fellow officer. Everyone knew David Starsky and Ken Hutchinson. The younger cops all hoped to one day be respected and successful like those two. The older cops were glad when the two detectives showed up at a crime scene. If Starsky and Hutch were part of the scene, then the crime would get solved, cataloged and the bad guys hung out to dry. But more than that, they respected the victims whether they were found alive or dead. It was always too easy to think of the dead as only a result. Everyone learned from those partners to care about the living as well as the dead.

This time when the word went out that Hutch was missing, everyone wanted to help. Captain Dobey was gruffer than normal so the beat cops did all they could to stay away from the big black man. The captain had a shorter than normal fuse and when he wanted results, then you better work your butt off to produce.

My partner Sam and I kept a sharp eye as we patrolled our sector. The police radio squawked constantly with new orders from the captain. Each patrol team had to follow up with any leads. Most of them were just glimpses of somebody who vaguely resembled the big blond.

So when we saw a guy running out of control across a busy road, Sam looked to me for confirmation.

"Bernie, what do you think? The picture we have doesn't look much like that guy." Sam held the clipboard with the description of Sergeant Kenneth Hutchinson. The neat, well dressed and confident man that stared out from the file picture didn't resemble the bum that staggered toward them.

"I don't know but I think we better check into it. Call it in and I'm gonna go after him. What ever happens stay here and wait! All we need is for both of us to be away from the radio when Captain Dobey barks another reminder!"

I jumped out of the car as Sam called in the sighting. Personally, Sam hoped it was Hutchinson. Maybe they'd get a commendation for their efforts. He really wanted to be there if it did happen to be the missing detective, but he realized that Bernie was right. He'd better just do as he was told. Bernie ran after the unkept person that darted into the alley behind their cruiser as Sam hunkered down, waiting. He wished he could be part of the action.

I ran after the man and watched as the guy repeatedly bumped into a wall and fell to his knees but got back up as if he was running for his life. He sure was dirty. Probably just another bum needing to piss somewhere in private.

I caught up to him but at first I didn't recognize him. He was beyond filthy. The guy's eyes were blood shot and crazed looking. His clothes were stained with blood and sweat. By the smell of him, he'd messed himself plenty. Not only did he smell like stale vomit but there was the unmistakable odor like he'd shit his pants a few times with no way of getting cleaned up. But damn, it was Hutchinson. What could have happened to cause the normally well dressed and handsome guy to look like this?

I knelt down beside Hutch. I just wanted to keep him still, keep him where he was until help arrived. I wasn't surprised when that flashy red Torino fishtailed into the alley at top speed. I knew that Starsky was Hutch's partner and figured he'd be the first to arrive.

By this time, Hutchinson was incoherent. He could barely sit up and instead, huddled in a puddle of wet sludge.

As Starsky reached us, it was an amazing site. The fear in Starsky's eyes told me more than I should know or wanted to see. I felt like I was intruding. It was sort of embarrassing to watch the dark haired detective caress the slimy, rank smelling apparition in front of us. But Starsky held the drooping head and stared into the terrified eyes. Hutchinson stared back, begging without words for help. I figured at this point that the poor guy had been kidnapped and tortured. His skin was so pale and crusty. Believe me, I wanted to turn away from the smell and the sad, incoherent sobs. But I never expected to see those track marks on the arm.

"My god, he's a junkie!" I couldn't help blurting out. Never in a million years did I expect this. Those tracks were fresh. They were evidence of a life gone wrong. No longer would he be able to hide his secret. At least this was my first impression. I've learned since not to be so quick to judge.

"I've got to make a report." The rule book in my brain flipped open to crime scenes. All I could think about was doing my job. Saving my ass.

Now Starsky begged, no threatened me, with that steely hard look that he's famous for. His face blazed with emotion. His nose grew thin and quivered. His jaw set and his lips disappeared with determination. His reputation for getting a crook to confess with just a hard assed look was true. It was directed at me and I had just witnessed it first hand.

"No report Bernie. This didn't happen." Starsky grabbed my shirt and his stare burned a hole in my heart. Shit, how the hell do I get around this? I've been a cop long enough to have been in situations where I fudged a report here and there. Either left something out or just left it a vague description. But there were too many people involved with this already. I was forced to make a choice. A choice between my badge and my heart.

If I agreed to this, my life would change. In fact all three of us in that dirty alley would change.

I knew what I had to do. As a cop and as a man, I knew.

My respect for these two men deepened. I saw something flash between the partners. As disoriented as Hutch was, he still knew he could trust the man who held him. I also knew that whatever he'd been through was done against the blond detective's will. I had no wish to know more than what I've already been a witness to. It would be better if I didn't ask, and that nothing in writing ever be filed.

As we got Hutchinson on his feet, my brain went into overdrive. I needed to come up with some believable story to tell Sam.

"Uhhh Starsky, will you square it with Captain Dobey? I can make Sam believe anything I tell him but well... the Captain..."

I was really uncertain about what I should say or do. The weight I shouldered just wasn't from the physical burden between Detective Starsky and me.

The unsteady, long legs shook with exhaustion and just collapsed under him as we guided Hutchinson to the car. Normally Hutchinson is a well built, athletic guy. But this smelly, weak and pathetic mess between us was nothing like that. We had to practically drag him to the Torino.

"Yeah, it's okay Bernie. Leave Dobey to me. I'd appreciate this. The whole thing is my responsibility. You won't get into any trouble." Hutchinson kept mumbling and gagging. He repeated the word 'help' over and over.

"Hutch, what happend? Who did this?" Starsky questioned his partner but Hutchinson didn't seem to comprehend the words. But he did repeat a name a couple times.

"Jeanie, Jeanie!" Hutchinson cried into Starsky's shoulder. It obviously meant something to both detectives. Was all of this over a girl?

His partner reassured him that he was safe now. It was quite an experience to overhear such love and concern. Soft words belied the dark haired man's strained face. He had tears in his eyes but he fought with his emotions. I could tell he felt he needed to be strong for his friend. We finally got Hutchinson settled in the car. Before he joined his partner, Starsky turned to me. He gripped my shoulder and just stared at me. His eyes were brimming with unshed tears. He tried a couple times to speak but in the end he just patted my shoulder again and offered a weak smile. Starsky fell in behind the wheel and took off out the other end of the alley.

Now I had to go tell Sam. I walked back to the car. I took my time. I figured the less said the better. The words formed even as I opened the car door.

"Well, Sam. That turned out to be a real mess. It was just some poor soul down on his luck, mistreated by the world." I spoke in a flat tone but kept my eyes averted. I stared down into that alley, hoping that Sam would take that as a sign of disappointment. In reality, I couldn't let him see the tears filling my eyes. I was proud to be a cop just then.

"Gee, Bernie. Damn I was sure hoping that it was Hutchinson. Wonder where he is? Ya think he'll be okay?"

"Yeah Sam, wherever he is, I'm sure he'll get the care he needs"

Sam was pretty gullible as it turned out. He believed me and as he drove off and called in the false sighting, I let him ramble on.

His words didn't reach me. I was still back in that alley. I had witnessed true partnership and friendship and I didn't know how to respond. It was something I could never speak of. I could be proud that my choice was the right one


End file.
